Transformers: History of the Cybertronian War
by Dalekmus Prime
Summary: A Transformers AU story, taking place in a separate continuity from all the others, chronicling the Cybertronian War, from the first meeting between Megatronous and Orion Pax to the Fall of Galvatron.
1. Prologue: The Thirteen

**Transformers: History of the Cybertronian War**

Prologue: The Thirteen

Before there was Optimus Prime, Megatron, or even Cybertron, there were only two beings. These beings were two brothers who had been exiled from their own universe for their fighting. The brothers were the Champion of Order, Primus, and the Bringer of Chaos, Unicron. They used their almost godlike power to fight each other for control of the new universe. Every blast from their weapons shattered stars and obliterated solar systems.

Their battle had lasted for thousands of years, and by then, most of the universe had been destroyed in their conflict. Primus realized that if they kept fighting, they would destroy everything. One day, he stopped, and dropped his sword.

"**WHY DO YOU CEASE FIGHTING, BROTHER?!"** demanded Unicron, **"DO YOU ACCEPT DEFEAT?!"** Primus lowered his head and let his shoulders slack in response.

"**IS OUR CONFLICT REALLY WORTH DESTROYING AN ENTIRE UNIVERSE?**" asked Primus. **"CAN WE NOT MAKE PEACE AND RULE TOGETHER?"**

Unicron sneered in disgust at his brother's proposal. **"FOOLISH BROTHER! ONLY ONE CAN RULE! AND THAT SHALL BE ME!"**

"**IN THAT CASE," **said Primus, **"YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE BROTHER!"** He then punched Unicron, quite literally, into the next universe. He then created a gold, spheroid container with silver handles, and put a fragment of his spark into it, then absorbed the energy from the nearest sun. When Unicron had returned, Primus' weapon was complete.

"**WHAT IS THAT THING?!" **demanded Unicron, looking unimpressed by Primus's creation.

"**IT IS THE MATRIX, UNICRON, AND IT WILL LIGHT THE UNIVERSE'S DARKEST HOUR!" **declared Primus.

Unicron rolled his optics and charged with his sword. In response, Primus held the Matrix in front of his chest, and separated the two halves of the container, unleashing its power on Unicron. Unicron's blade was shattered, and the Chaos Bringer was blasted to the edge of the universe, paralyzed with agony. Primus was now alone, surrounded only by the ashes of his battle.

Primus decided he was tired of destruction, and began a new creation. Absorbing the ashes of the worlds he and Unicron had destroyed in their struggle, he began increasing the size of his body. This process took millions of years of concentration, until Primus was the size of a large planet. He flew to the nearest sun, a young star with no planets of its own. Primus decided he would rectify that. He created a new organ in his body, which took only a few weeks to grow. He used this new organ, a Transformation Cog, to change his body. He grew parts of an outer shell, and then began the first transformation. After a month had passed, his body had formed a planet made entirely of metal, a planet called Cybertron.

As Primus's body began to enter orbit around the star, he created a cube-shaped chamber for his Spark. He used this Allspark to create new life. All across his surface, metal creatures began rising from his skin. These sentient robots also possessed the ability to alter their bodies into different forms of technology (though mainly vehicles). They also had a special gift: Sparks of their own, souls whose energies would return to Primus at the end of their lives. The first to emerge was Prima, the leader of his brothers, whom Primus appointed the Guardian of Life. He looked around him as his brothers and sisters emerged around him.

The next to rise was Vector Prime, the Guardian of Time and Space, followed by Alpha Prime, Guardian of Knowledge, Wingblade Prime, Guardian of Discovery, Beta Prime, Guardian of Technology, Delta Prime, Guardian of the People, Sigma-Theta Prime, Guardian of Medicine, Nightslash Prime, Guardian of Darkness, Excellion Prime, Guardian of Speed, Nitro Prime, Guardian of Defense, Omega Prime, Guardian of Cities, Optronix Prime, Guardian of Freedom, and Megatronous Prime, the Guardian of Change. Primus chose to call them Transformers, and sent them to create shells to house new Sparks.

Over time, Cybertron was populated, and ruled over by the Council of the Thirteen. One day, Megatronous Prime was accompanying Wingblade Prime on a discovery mission, riding on the back of his brother's jet mode. They were exploring the edge of Cybertron's galaxy, and discovered something terrible. It was a massive monster planet of blue and orange color, and unspeakable horror. It had a massive orange ring around it, and a mouth-like structure on the front, with a giant orange pincer on either side.

"Wh-What in the name of Primus is that thing?!" asked Wingblade.

"I-I do not know… but I feel… compelled to come closer to it…" responded Megatronous.

"Why?! Can you not see that it is evil?!" cried Wingblade. "It will surely devour us whole!"

"Do not be such a coward, Wingblade! Cybertron's citizens depend on us to be bold and fearless!" said Megatronous, criticizing his brother. "Besides, if it is evil, surely we, as Primes, must defeat it!"

Reluctantly complying with his brother's wishes, Wingblade approached, but was hit with a missile from the planet, and blown to pieces. Megatronous's optics widened at the violent explosion of his brother, and was sent tumbling through space toward the planet below.

"**WELCOME, MEGATRONOUS!"** boomed the planet in a deep voice that, for some reason he could not place, struck Megatronous Prime with fear.

"Wh-Who a-and what are you, and why did you destroy my brother?!" demanded Megatronous, slowly becoming braver.

"**I… AM UNICRON, AND I HAVE SUMMONED YOU HERE FOR A PURPOSE!"** declared the planet. Megatronous was once again rocked to his core with fear upon hearing its name.

"U-Unicron? B-But how?! You can't be! Primus destroyed Unicron with the Matrix!" denied Megatronous, shaking with terror.

"**I WAS DAMAGED, NOT DESTROYED. I HAVE A PROPOSAL FOR YOU. IF YOU FOLLOW MY COMMANDS, I WILL GRANT YOU POWER YOU HAVE NEVER IMAGINED. IF YOU DECIDE TO REJECT MY PROPOSAL, YOU WILL PROCCEED ON YOUR WAY TO OBLIVION!" **explained Unicron. Megatronous's eyes narrowed.

"You expect me to help you?! After you destroyed my brother?! Never," said Megatronous Prime, in an act of defiance, shutting his optics and tuning down his audio receptors in anticipation of the shouting fest he was prepared to receive.

He was not expecting Unicron to sound bored, as if he had been a toy that Unicron lost interest in. **"AS I SAID, YOU MAY PROCEED ON YOUR WAY TO OBLIVION,"** repeated Unicron, sounding completely disinterested. Megatronous's body was wracked with agony, and he twisted in pain, screaming.

"AAAHHH! NO! I CHANGE MY MIND! I'LL ACCEPT YOUR TERMS! DO YOU HEAR ME, I ACCEPT! NO-OOO-OOooo…." said Megatronous, now beginning to feel the pain leave him.

"**EXCELLENT,"** said Unicron, sounding pleased. Megatronous felt his body twist and warp, but for some reason, it didn't hurt. He felt just the opposite, in fact, as if he was experiencing an energizing surge of power. He closed his optics, and when he opened them, he beheld an interesting sight. His body had been reformatted and upgraded to the point where he hardly recognized it. He had larger turrets on each forearm, claws on his knuckles, knee-spurs, and the top and bottom of his shield **"RISE, THE FALLEN," **declared Unicron.

"I exist as an instrument of your will," declared the Fallen.

"**YOU ARE TO DESTROY THE MATRIX, AND ALL WHO PROTECT IT," **ordered the Fallen's new master.

"My… brothers…" lamented the being that used to be Megatronous.

"**DO YOU STILL HOLD YOUR ALLIEGENCE TO PRIMUS?!"** Unicron question angrily.

"No, I will carry out your will, my master," clarified the Fallen, "but I will need troops. There are still twelve other Primes, and only one of me."

"**THEN I SHALL CREATE TWELVE NEW BROTHERS FOR YOU. THEY WILL OBEY YOU AS LOYALLY AS YOU OBEY ME," **said Unicron. He created a new set of Transformers, but ones that glowed with the purple of Unicron's blood, as opposed to the blue of Primus's. **"RISE, THUNDERWING, BLUDGEON, MINDWIPE, SKYSTALKER, SIDEWAYS, RAZORCLAW, TARANTULAS, CROSSWISE, ROOK, FEARSWOOP, CLENCH, AND SKY SHADOW!" **declared Unicron.

"To Cybertron!" commanded the Fallen, leading his armada to his home planet, with the planet of Unicron following behind them.

"No, I still say that Vector Prime would become leader if Prima ever retired," said Delta Prime, disagreeing with Alpha.

"I don't know. There's something about Optronix… like he is destined for far greater purposes than you or I yet know," said Alpha. Delta rolled his optics, but saw something while they were rolled upward.

"Hey… look at that!" he declared, pointing up to the sky.

"Oh, no, sorry, but I am not falling for that one again! I am the Guardian of Knowledge, I know when someone's trying to make a fool out of-" Alpha began, before Delta turned his head upward. "Oh…"

The ground was shattered by the force of the blow. When the dust cleared, Delta Prime and Alpha Prime beheld thirteen Transformers they had never seen before, though they did recognize one.

"Megatronous, my brother, I was worried about you! Are these your friends? I see you've had an upgrade, looks very imposing. Say, what happened to Wingbl-" Delta Prime greeted before being stabbed through the Spark chamber by Sideways.

Alpha Prime gaped in horror before turning to the Fallen. "Brother! One of your friends is a traitor! We must inform the others at once!" pleaded Alpha Prime. A purple glow from the Fallen's optics sent a chill through his circuits, before Razorclaw punched him to the ground.

"Know that I am Razorclaw, foolish Prime!" shouted Razorclaw, transforming into an almost feathery looking tank and blasting Alpha Prime through the wall and into the Council Chamber.

The other Primes sat up from their meeting, and Sigma-Theta Prime rushed over to his aide. Unfortunately for him, a purple and black tiger-like beast with wings pounced on him, declaring "You will not help your comrade, for he knows that I am Razorclaw, and now you shall also know that I am Razorclaw, Herald of Unicron," smacking him over to a mechanical spider, which drained all the Energon from his body.

"Mmm! Delicious!" declared Tarantulas, before dodging Beta Prime's blasts. Bludgeon ran him through with his sword as Mindwipe hypnotized the massive Omega Prime into kicking Nitro-Prime down and stomping him to death, then shooting himself in the head. Thunderwing fired a heat-seeking missile at Excellion Prime, who ran from it, barely able to outrun it before tackling Fearswoop, allowing the missile to destroy them both. Crosswise and Rook transformed into arm-mounted cannons for Sideways, who tried to shoot Vector Prime, who teleported behind him and kicked him down, before getting smacked aside by the Fallen. Optronix grabbed his axe and charged, slicing Clench's head off and Sky Shadow clean in half. He ran towards the Fallen, who blocked his attack with his shield, and punched Optronix in the gut with his fist-claws. Bludgeon rammed the Prime into the wall before pinning him there by sticking his sword through Optronix's shoulder joint.

"Why are you doing this, Megatronous?!" asked Prima.

"My Lord, Unicron, decrees it!" declared the Fallen. "Oh, and another thing, _brother_," he continued, charging at Prima, and gutting him with the claws on his shield, "I am the Fallen. Remember it for the few minutes you have left to live before I terminate you!"

"You underestimate me, Fallen," said Prima. "NOW, ALPHA PRIME!" Alpha Prime shot the Fallen, and then threw a chair that knocked Tarantulas out cold. Suddenly the roof was gone, and the sight of Unicron's planet mode filled their optics as he began to suck up buildings, robots, and pieces of metal like a gigantic, demonic vacuum cleaner. Prima's optics widened, and he opened his chest, revealing the Matrix. He took the Matrix out and opened it, beginning to unleash its power. The bodies of the Fallen's fellow heralds, both alive and non-functional, were entombed in metal that was melting out from the walls. As the metal began to entomb the Fallen as well, he shot Prima's exposed Spark Chamber, ending his life. By then, Optronix had pulled out Bludgeon's sword, though at the cost of his arm, and grabbed the Matrix before it hit the ground.

"Take the Matrix, Optronix… finish Unicron off…" choked out Prima before his eyes dimmed and he faded to gunmetal grey. Optronix held the Matrix in his remaining hand, holding it by its very core and holding it open with his fingers. Unicron began to fall into a black hole, but Optronix felt energy drain from him. The Matrix was absorbing his Spark in the process. Unicron began to break free. Vector Prime got up and gave his brothers a last, sad smile, before flying off right towards Unicron.

"Vector, no!" cried Alpha Prime as the last of Optronix's Spark entered the Matrix. Vector Prime charged up his sword and sliced at Unicron with enough force to push him through. The Fallen looked up, only his head not yet covered.

"NO!" He cried, flying after Vector Prime. Vector was flying back when he saw the Fallen charge at him. He had no time to react as the Fallen tackled him through the black hole. When the black hole disappeared, Vector Prime, Unicron, and the Fallen were all gone.

Alpha Prime looked sadly up at the sky where the black hole had been, then down at Optronix's shell. **"DO NOT GRIEVE, ALPHA PRIME,"** said a voice Alpha knew all too well.

"All my brothers are dead, and I failed to protect them," sobbed Alpha.

"**OPTRONIX IS NOT DEAD, HE HAS MERELY PASSED THROUGH THE MATRIX TO THE ALLSPARK, WHERE HIS SPARK WILL BE RECONSTITUTED IN A NEW BODY,"** Primus reassured.

"He will not be himself, though. His personality will also be tainted by the influence of other deceased Transformers," protested Alpha Prime.

"**HE PASSED FROM THE MATRIX. WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT, HE WILL BE REBORN AS YOU KNEW HIM, BUT HE WILL BE GIVEN A NEW NAME AND BODY."**

"Then how am I to know it is him, and why can you not do so now?!" asked Alpha Prime, almost sounding like he was accusing Primus of withholding his brother from him.

"**YOU WILL KNOW HIM WHEN YOU SEE HIM. IN SOME DISTANT YEAR, WE WILL NEED A HERO LIKE OPTRONIX. UNTIL THEN, YOU AND YOUR DESCENDANTS MUST LEAD CYBERTRON."**

"I will, Creator. I only ask of you one thing: Will I be able to see Optronix once he is reborn?" asked Alpha, hopefully.

"**YOU MAY, BUT YOU WOULD HAVE TO SURRENDER YOUR PRIME-HOOD,"** conceded Primus.

"Thank you, my Creator," said Alpha Prime, graciously.

The next day, Alpha Prime transmitted a message to all of Cybertron. Every mech, femme, and youngling gathered around whatever screen they could find to watch Omega Prime's message.

"_My fellow Transformers, tragedy did indeed strike us yesterday. The rumors are true, that Unicron returned, and that he corrupted Megatronous Prime and unleashed his horde upon my brothers and myself. It is also true that they were all slain, leaving only myself, just as it is true that through the combined efforts of Prima, Optronix Prime, and Vector Prime, Unicron and his servants have been defeated. We will rebuild and restore Cybertron from the wreckage left by the Chaos Bringer and his disciples. The metal casings in which Unicron's spawns will be ejected into space, where hopefully they will drift for the rest of eternity. One last announcement that I wish to make is that I am stepping down as Prime. I have failed to protect my brothers, and thus have lost the right of Prime-hood. Henceforth, I will call upon the infinite wisdom of Primus that is present in the Matrix to choose a new Prime." ~ Alpha Prime's final message to Cybertron_

Alpha Prime elected a new Prime, who was named Primon, and he ruled Cybertron until it became his time to become one with the Allspark, and passed the Matrix to Prime Nova. It was in Prime Nova's reign an elected council was established, for Prime Nova desired above all else to give his fellow Cybertronians the right to express their opinions and help him shape a better Cybertron. When Prime Nova was on his deathbed, the people turned to the Council for leadership until Prime Nova chose his successor. The sudden acknowledgement of their power corrupted the Council, who ruled that only they or the Prime could appoint leaders, and developed a strict caste system. By the time Prime Nova found out, it was too late, for he was already hours away from joining the Allspark. The Council was intent on having a say on who would succeed him. They sent many of the more corrupt members of the Council to try and become the next Prime, all of whom the Matrix rejected. Eventually they sent Sentinel Zeta, an honored and respected Council member who had previously been a great general before moving into politics, and he became Sentinel Prime.

All the while this was happening, Alpha Prime had been watching from the shadows, under the guise of a new name and a drastically aged body. When a gladiator emerged, speaking of the injustice of the Cybertronian caste system, Alpha had been wary, especially since he had taken the name of his Fallen brother. However, after a few speeches, he found himself believing that this… Megatronous could bring justice to the Council of Cybertron. Maybe, he thought, that Primus was wrong, and the Transformers didn't need Optronix. He had no idea how wrong he was…


	2. Chapter 1: The Gladiator

**Transformers: History of the Cybertronian War**

Chapter 1: The Gladiator

The gladiator stood up, looking down on the wreckage of his fallen foe. His opponent had put up quite a fight, he had to admit, but in the end, the result was always the same: the gladiator would stand over the broken remains of his opponent. He heard the cheers of the crowd and raised his fists in victory. He thought nothing of the opponent lying dead in the arena as he returned to his quarters. It was just the thing he had been programmed to do as long as he remembered.

He had reached his corners to find an unknown Transformer standing there, facing away from him. It was taller and looked more powerful than he was, he could tell by the turrets sticking straight up from his back that its alternate mode was a tank, and it even looked slightly like it was on fire, but that didn't bother him. He wasn't even concerned that it was in his quarters, rather than in the arena like any other opponent he had faced. What bothered the gladiator was the aura of fear and despair it gave off, as if that was what it was built for. He decided that it was an opponent who had decided to try and ambush him in his quarters.

_No matter, _thought the gladiator, _he will soon learn not to underestimate me!_ He extended his blade and, walking as quietly as he could manage over to the intruder, raised his blade above its head. As the blade came down, the intruder turned, as fast as lightning, and grabbed the blade before it could hit him. It stared at him, its optics unreadable and its facemask covering its mouth, assuming it had one. The gladiator knew not how long he and the intruder stared at each other, but eventually, the intruder released his blade, and the gladiator drew it back, intrigued by this enigmatic character.

"Who are you?!" demanded the gladiator in his deep, gravelly voice, "Why are you in my quarters?!"

"Who am I? I have had many names. I was, however, once known as Megatronous, though most now know me as the Fallen. The real question is, who are you?" said the intruder, speaking in a smooth, mysterious voice that seemed to ooze terror.

"Who am I?! I… I am a gladiator! The best ever!" declared the gladiator, proudly.

"But what is your name?" persisted the Fallen. "Surely, they gave you a name."

"What is a name?" questioned the gladiator. He had never heard the word before, and it wasn't in his data tracks.

"A name represents your identity. A name identifies who you are. Clearly, you are no one important if you were never given a name," said the Fallen.

"In that case, I desire a name! Since you no longer seem to use it, Fallen, perhaps I may adopt your former title of Megatronous?" questioned the gladiator.

"No, you need a name of your own," decided the Fallen. "How about Megatron?"

"Megatron…" repeated the gladiator, "I like it!"

"You still are not all that important though. You are still just a gladiator who fights for the entertainment of those who have never known the need to fight for their life," said the Fallen.

"How do I become important then?" asked Megatron. "I have no desire to be a source of amusement for those who have never needed to fight for their own survival."

"What do the other gladiators think? Or have you never wondered what they thought. Or do you simply not care about those who have undergone the same punishment and humiliation as you?" inquired the Fallen.

"I… I never talked to them. All I did was cut them down. That is all I have ever known how to do. But I shall change my ways! I will give them their own identities, and lead them to freedom!" declared Megatron.

"Excellent. You will be a true hero, Megatron, Hero of the Oppressed," said the Fallen, before his fire seemed to consume him completely.

When the fire faded, there was no sign of the Fallen. Megatron was alone with his thoughts. For the first time in his life, he thought of something other than combat. He thought of a free Cybertron, were they didn't have to fight to survive. He also thought of the deception he was led to believe all his life. _No more,_ he thought,_ no more deception!_

The next day, Megatron was in the arena again. He knew from the screens in his room that this gladiator specialized in using sound as a weapon. He punched the gladiator's face, before having his audio receptors nearly shattered by the sonic blasts caused by his opponent. As the opponent approached, Megatron kicked his opponent's legs out from under him and jumped to his feet, before pointing his fusion canon at the downed robot's head.

The nameless blue and silver gladiator looked up, his fear hidden by his visor and facemask. What he did not expect was for the other gladiator to lower his fusion cannon arm and extend his hand. "I do not understand," said the downed Transformer in a deep, robotic, but almost musical voice, "I am defeated. Why do you not finish me?"

"Why would I do that?" asked Megatron. "I have never met you before, and thus have no quarrel with you."

"Is that not our directive as assigned to us by the council?" questioned the gladiator. Megatron's expression hardened.

"The Council is corrupt! We do not have to fight each other! We can have identities of our own!" declared Megatron, his voice drowning out the booing from the bored crowd. He grabbed the downed bot's hand and helped him to his feet.

"Your ability to use sound as a weapon is impressive. Your name shall be Soundwave!" declared Megatron.

"Query: what is a name?" asked Soundwave.

"A name is your identity, my friend. We do not have to be nameless tools of the Council's entertainment! We deserve to be equal to the rest of Cybertron!" declared Megatron.

"Soundwave: satisfactory," decided Soundwave. "Your beliefs: correct. Conclusion: Soundwave will for freedom!"

Megatron smiled, then turned to the crowd. "DOWN WITH THE COUNCIL!" he shouted. "WE ALL DESERVE FREEDOM! FOR FREEDOM, FOR CYBERTRON!"

"FOR FREEDOM, FOR CYBERTRON!" came the cheers of the crowd. The doors to the gladiators' quarters exploded open, and the other gladiators stepped out and surrounded them. Megatron looked at them, and they looked right back. Finally, they raised their fists in the air and repeated the chant: "FOR FREEDOM, FOR CYBERTRON!"

Megatron grinned in satisfaction. Things were looking good. He never thought it would be this easy. "Excuse me," said a tall, dark grey gladiator with helicopter rotors on his back, "but may we also have names?"

Megatron smiled. "Of course, Blackout" he said, naming the gladiator. He then began addressing from left to right, "And you will be called Barricade, Demolisher, Cyclonus, Scourge, Tidal Wave, Frenzy, Grimlock, Snarl, Sludge, Brawl, Bonecrusher, Frenzy, Rumble, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Jetstorm, Tankor, Swoop, and Slug!"

Slug looked a bit irritated. "I really do not like that name."

"My apologies," said Megatron, smiling awkwardly, "How does Slag sound?"

"Perfect!" Slu-er, Slag said, grinning.

Megatron smiled, before getting shot in the back. He looked up in anger to see a Transformer he had never seen before look down at him. He was black and white, and, while a great deal shorter than himself, he was still about a head taller than Barricade. "Stand down, gladiator!" he warned.

"My name…" panted the gladiator, "is MEGATRON!" he declared, before unleashing his hand, which had detached from his arm on a whip, and whacking the unknown Transformer with it.

"I didn't know he could do that…" said Brawl.

"There's a lot of things you don't know," said Bonecrusher, spitefully.

"Like what?" inquired Brawl.

"How to think comes to mind," said Bonecrusher.

"Hey!" protested Brawl.

A blue, red, and white Transformers with long antennae on his head, tall shoulder stacks, and a visor over his eyes jumped in front of his downed comrade and shot Megatron in the head, knocking him out, before helping up his comrade. "Are you alright, Prowl?" asked shoulder stacks.

"I will live," he reported, as a green and orange medic began to attend his injuries.

A blue, red, gold, and grey tank Transformer stepped out from behind them. "Arrest them! Try them for treason, and make sure they receive the death sentence!" declared the surprisingly un-imposing tank-bot, as the rest of the newly named gladiators were rounded up and captured.

Megatron walked the scene weakly, as the Transformer with the shoulder stacks helped him to his feet before securing his wrists in stasis cuffs. "What's your name?" asked Megatron.

Ultra Magnus was ready to snap at him, but hesitated, before deciding to humor the criminal. "My designation is Ultra Magnus, Commander of the Elite Guard."

"I imagine I would be impressed if I knew what that meant. Did you know that none of us were given names?" asked Megatron. Ultra Magnus stopped upon hearing that, before escorting Megatron to a prisoner transport. However, the words of the ex-gladiator stuck in his mind. Why would the council not inform them of Cybertronian culture and authority? However, what haunted Magnus was that final question. He had been given a name as soon as he had been created, before the Council's power had expanded. Did the Council see fit not to name lower class citizens? Ultra Magnus swore to confront his mentor, Sentinel Prime, about this the next day.

Meanwhile, a red, silver, and blue robot with two sets of antennae on either side of his head and his vehicle mode visor on his chest sat, reviewing data. That was his station, the task assigned to him ever since Primus released his Spark into his protoform. He never thought or dreamed of achieving anything higher. Besides, he enjoyed knowledge. However, he wasn't allowed to analyze it. That was the directive of his best friend, Jazz. He reviewed today's data, and came across something especially interesting to him. He discovered a data track that intrigued him. A gladiator declaring freedom for all Cybertronians, and the revelation they had never been given names disturbed him. He felt something deep within his Spark… something he never remembered feeling, but somehow, deep within his Spark, he knew he had experienced before. He hesitated, before calling out to Jazz.

"Hey, Jazz, you may want to analyze this," he said to a white robot with red and blue details.

"Sure thing, Orion," said Jazz, walking over to analyze the data. He thought about it, again and again, before turning to his friend. "You know, Orion Pax, I'm really picking up what this cat's laying down," said Jazz.

"Hmm," said Orion. "Let's record this on our central processing units. I'm not sure if the Council would trust us with this knowledge," he whispered.

"Y-You mean go against the-" Jazz began to protest, before Orion Pax's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Somehow, I'm not sure we can trust the Council. I don't know why, but I have this feeling, deep within my Spark, that this Megatron is right. Look at how much power they've ousted from Sentinel Prime, and without any provocation, whispered Orion Pax.

"You know, you just might be singing my tune, but just two data clerks against the whole Council? I dunno, Orion," said Jazz.

"I'm not suggesting we attack them, I'm simply suggesting an appeal," said Orion Pax.

"Did you see what they did to Megatron and his cats because they spoke out against them?" reminded Jazz.

"Good point. Maybe we should talk to this gladiator first," suggested Orion Pax.

"Sounds good to me, dawg, but no way am I lettin' you go down there alone," decided Jazz.

"Thanks, Jazz," said Orion Pax. If there was anything corrupt about the Council, at least there was now hope for a change. If there was one thing Orion knew, though, it was that if he wanted to know what was going on, Megatron had the answers.

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for a while. I've had some writers block, but now I'm back, and uploading stories again. I will also be posting character bios every chapter. Here's the first one.**

**Name: Megatron**

**Alternate Mode: Tank**

**Current Occupation: Rebel Leader**

**Previous Occupation(s): Gladiator**

**Personality: Megatron is powerful and he knows it all too well. Even though he is not above using his strength to assert his authority, he still cares deeply for his soldiers, and would rather die painfully than allow harm come to those under his charge. However, he wants them to be ready for anything the Council throws at them, and makes sure they practice fighting regularly. He is proud of being chosen by the Fallen to resist the Council, and his pride sometimes impairs his social skills. However, he is brilliant and charismatic, and able to inspire his army when the time calls for it.**


End file.
